


Sail to the Future

by Angelle_wings



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Egil starts to grow nervous at the realization he will be living with the Innkeeper in Caldisla. After a chat with Tiz he comes to realize that perhaps the sail to the future is livelier than he first assumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS AUNTIE MILLA.
> 
> As promised- here is your egil and tiz fic- I HAD AN ABSOLUTE BLAST WRITING THIS. And I am hoping you would enjoy this too!!!! I don't know what to say but I know we became friends just a short while ago but I'm hoping we continue being friends in the coming days :D and id like to thank u for always chatting with me- AAA ANYWAYS I AM NOT GOOD WITH MUSHY STUFF THEY EMBARRASS ME. ENJOY :D

Egil stared at the leaping waves as Ringabel steered the wheel. Despite the beauty of the water and the green nature flowing past him he was unable to focus on anything else but his thoughts. They were traveling to Caldisla to let Egil temporarily stay with the Innkeeper, who had recently lost his son. With Egil’s company they were hoping he would overcome the shock of his loss. Egil accepted Tiz’s request as soon as he asked him but he didn’t think much back then. But now, he started feel the butterflies fluttering their wings in his stomach. Here he was, on a boat traveling to a land he never seen. Not only that, he was going to live with someone he never met and he was unsure of where the future would lead him.

To Egil, there was no one to steer his future -unlike this ship- there was a Captain to guide them to their destination. Instead, in his boat, he felt that he floated above the water as the wind lead the way above the waves… And the realization of that… To be on a ship with endless possibilities… This ship guiding his future was evidently frightening to him.

Tiz approached the young worried child and stood by his side, he took a deep breath before he started, “The waves are beautiful, aren’t they?”

Egil jumped at the sound of his voice that snapped him back to reality, he quickly responded “Uh- yeah!”

He didn’t want Tiz to worry so he attempted to create a cheery response but Egil knew Tiz better than that. Tiz wasn’t convinced. 

A silence settled instead before Tiz finally turned to him, with a quiet and concerned voice he asked, “Are you worried Egil?”

Egil twitched at the word ‘worried’- he clearly was but he didn’t want to back out. Especially right after he finally promised Tiz. After a slight moment of hesitation Egil nodded avoiding Tiz’s glance- he didn’t want to lie. Definitely not to Tiz.

“Yeah I could see that.” He told him. “You know, it’s natural to act like that. I mean it’s okay to be scared- you don’t know the Innkeeper so you don’t know what to expect… Fear is greater in imagination though. Did you know that?”

“Yeah… But I am getting scared and it’s nothing I can do about…” Egil shrugged. He was scared that he disappointed Tiz but instead he didn’t comment. Tiz took Egil hands into his and clutched it tightly, the touch was soft and warm- it surprised Egil but he didn’t back away. Egil didn’t know it but had come to realize how much he craved the warmth in the slightest display of affection.

Tiz’s voice softened, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to… you know if you ever feel uncomfortable just tell us and we will take you right home alright?”

“Promise?” Egil looked up at with desperate eyes and pointed his pinky finger in Tiz’s direction and waited for him to do the same. 

Instead Tiz blinked, “What are you doing?”

Egil blushed, he knew he was too old for this but still he knew he had to do it, “Let us make a pinkie promise… Just like a symbol to keep a secret…”

Tiz giggled and Egil felt his face burning, “Wh-why are you laughing at me?!”

“I am not laughing at you- I just am realizing how much you are like Til…” Despite the apparent smile on his face, Egil could sense some sadness behind it. “He would often do the same thing… Especially when he was scared… It has been a while since I seen someone do that.” 

Egil was unsure what to say to that, he guilty for even reminding Tiz of his brother… He is still recovering after all. But before Egil could find a response Tiz took his finger and wrapped it around his, “Here, it’s a promise. Whenever you want no matter when it is, just send us a letter and we will pick you right up, alright?”

Egil nodded and he felt the nervousness that once froze him in place melting away and as he did he noticed a genuine smile from Tiz. Maybe- just maybe- it wasn’t too bad… Even without a Captain or a steer in this ship to his future he knew that all he could do is follow the waves as the wind guided him. But he wasn’t alone he was there with Tiz in this ship of endless possibilities and he knew that Tiz would be there for him no matter which direction the wind sailed. Just like- no- exactly like an older brother would be.


End file.
